digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Tamers
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Tamers. Creation and Influences Main Characters Tamers Takato Matsuki Guilmon Rika Nonaka Renamon Henry Wong Terriermon Ai and Mako Impmon Jeri Katou Leomon Hirokazu Shioda Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa MarineAngemon Suzie Wong Lopmon Ryo Akiyama Cyberdramon Hypnos Mitsuo Yamaki Hypnos Leader. Riley Hypnos Chief Operator. Tally Hypnos Operator. Monster Makers Also known as the Wild Bunch. Gorou Mizuno Nickname Shibumi. Janyu Wong Nickname Tao, Henry's father. Rob McCoy Nickname Dolphin, Alice's Grandfather. Babel Real name unknown. Daisy Real or full name unknown. Rai Aishuwarya Nickname Curly. Other Humans Matsuki Family * Takehiro Matsuki: Takato's father. * Mie Matsuki: Takato's mother. * Kai Urazoe: Takato's cousin. Wong Family * Mayumi Wong: Henry & Suzie's mother. * Rinchei Wong: Henry & Suzie's older brother. * Jaarin Wong: Henry & Suzie's older sister. Nonaka Family * Rumiko Nonaka: Rika's mother, a model. * Seiko Hata: Rika's grandmother. Katou Family * Tadashi Katou: Jeri's father. * Shizue Katou: Jeri's stepmother. * Masahiko Katou: Jeri's stepbrother. Shioda Family * Hirofumi Shioda: Kazu's father. * Takako Shioda: Kazu's mother. Kitagawa Family * Shiyunsuke Kitagawa: Kenta's father. * Akemi Kitagawa: Kenta's mother. Uehara Family Yodobashi Elementary * Nami Asaji: Takato's homeroom teacher. * Toshiaki Mori: A teacher * Seiji Kurosawa: the principal * Mr. Iwamoto: another teacher * Yuuji Terayama: Member of Takato's class. * Taizou Aoyama: Member of Takato's class. * Tadashi Nakabayashi: Member of Takato's class. * Jeremy: Member of Takato's class. * Ayaka Itou: Jeri's schoolfriend. * Miki Nakajima: Jeri's schoolfriend. Other Digimon Calumon Twelve Devas Digimon Sovereigns Bio-Emerged Digimon IceDevimon IceDevimon is a mass murderer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims, she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to defeat IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. Apocalymon/Mephistomon/Gulfmon Apocalymon appears in "Battle of Adventurers, attempting to Bio-Emerge in the Real World, but is confronted by Omnimon. During the battle, Apocalymon reformats to Mephistomon, and though Omnimon attacks him, he is unable to stop Mephistomon from Bio-Emerging. Mephistomon has a deep hatred for all life, and so plots to destroy the world and everything in it. In order to do so, he disguises himself as Ryuuji Tamashiro, the president of the Okinawan VP Laboratories. He soon becomes famous for his part in marketing the V-Pet, a digital pet that he modified to cause other Digimon to Bio-Emerge and become his servants. Takahito Uehara, the original creator of the V-Pet, detects the virus that Mephistomon had implanted in the V-Pets, and creates a vaccine program which he implants into the original V-Pet, which manifests as Seasarmon. When Mephistomon finds out about the vaccine, he uses his servants to kidnap Takehito and find out the vaccine's location. Once Uehara reveals that the vaccine is in Seasarmon, Mephistomon doffs his disguise and attacks Seasarmon and the Tamers. As part of the battle, he drags the group into an apocalyptic dimension modeled after his intentions for the Real World, but is defeated, allowing the vaccine program to activate and purge the virus. It is revealed that Mephistomon is not actually dead, and he digivolves to Gulfmon, a larger, more powerful, but less intelligent form. The Tamers' Champion Digimon are unable to scratch him, but Calumon's powers activate, digivolving them to Ultimate. As Gulfmon charges at them, they combine their powers into their "Trinity Burst" attack, impaling and destroying Gulfmon. Locomon/GrandLocomon In "Runaway Locomon", [Locomon Bio-Emerges in the Real World. Parasimon Digital World Digimon Omnimon Jijimon and Babamon Chuchidarumon Orochimon Otamamon and Gekomon Other Entities D-Reaper DigiGnomes Arc/Grani Behemoth Category:Digimon